


Superheroes

by Ashes91



Series: Unusual Dates [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dating, M/M, Punk Steve Rogers, Unusual Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashes91/pseuds/Ashes91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You look like Robin got threw up on by Spiderman who just had sex with Wolverine.” </p>
<p>Bucky and Steve's second date might just top their first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superheroes

**Author's Note:**

> Still terrible with summaries. Anyway...part two! Same as before, this was originally written for a different pairing so there may be some mistakes.

“I can’t believe you talked me into this!” Bucky groaned as he looked down at himself, biting his bottom lip.

“You weren’t very hard to convince, you know? Maybe you should work on that.” Steve smirked as he secured the mask over his eyes and he stood confidently with his hands on his hips. “How do I look?”

It was only, officially, their second date, but the pair had been hanging out during their lunch breaks and after work for the passed two weeks before Bucky finally got up the courage to ask the other for another date, one that he gladly accepted.

Though, now the older man was realizing that it was definitely not going to be a ‘normal’ date and was leaning more towards the crazy end of town.

“You look like Robin got threw up on by Spiderman who just had sex with Wolverine.” He replied, straight faced.

“What?” Steve laughed, crinkling his nose.

“You look fine.” Bucky chuckled and rolled his eyes. “But, remind me again why we’re dressed like crazy vigilantes?”

“Superheroes, Bucky. There’s a difference.” The younger man sighed as if he were explaining it to a five year old for the umpteenth time. “And, like I said, we’re going to defeat crime.” Once again, he struck the pose but couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. “Come on, it’ll be…entertaining.”

“I don’t doubt that it’ll be entertaining for _others._ ”

“Oh, you have no sense of adventure!” Steve snorted, fixing the cape around his shoulders and heading for the door of Bucky’s home, pulling it open to step into the bright light of midday. “Are you coming or not?”

“Do I really have a choice?” He grumbled and trudged outside, already feeling over exposed and embarrassed. “This is really humiliating, you know?”

Steve sighed and turned back to his date, smiling reassuringly. “If anyone laughs, I’ll kick their ass, okay?”

Bucky snorted and looked him up and down, shaking his head. “And then I’ll have to step in.”

“Yes, but you’ll be having fun.” He winked and turned around, skipping down the pathway towards the sidewalk.

Bucky inhaled deeply, closing his eyes for just a moment before he headed off after the younger man and fell into step beside him as best he could, the other still skipping.

“Are you going to keep that up?” He asked, slightly nauseated by the way the man kept jumping around.

Steve stopped and smiled at the other, taking on a normal walking pace. “This better?”

Bucky simply nodded. “Where are we going anyway?”

“Wherever the crime is!” He declared and pointed in front of them.

Bucky slapped an open palm to his face and shook his head slowly. “You really are some kind of crazy.”

“Yes. I am.” Steve grinned. “But it’s refreshing, right?”

“I guess you could put it that way.” He smiled and followed the man further into town; suddenly aware of how he was dressed as the streets began to become more inhabited and he looked down, hiding his face though no one could recognize him behind the mask he wore.

“For a guy with so much confidence, you really get embarrassed easily.” Steve noted quietly. “You realize that no one will know who you are, right? And even if they did, it’s not like you do this all the time.” He tried to reason. “Okay, if you loosen up, I promise our next date can be… _reasonably_ normal. Deal?”

Bucky laughed but let his arms fall by his sides and his shoulders relax. “Alright. I’m holding you to that!”

“I’m a man of my word!” The other said, puffing his chest. “After all, I _am_ a superhero.”

\--

“Well this city certainly is lacking in crime, isn’t it?” Steve asked as they made their way back towards Bucky’s home where, he hoped, they’d change back into their regular clothing.

“At least the cops are doing their job?” He supplied, though it came out as a question and his date chuckled, something he was starting to adore.

“I suppose you’re right.” The younger man sighed and looked over at Bucky, smiling. “So, did you have fun being a hero?”

“It was very rewarding.” Bucky replied after a moment, laughing lightly. “Definitely not what I expected.”

“See! Those kids were totally into it, taking pictures with us! Next time we should totally get some of the teenagers from the center to come with us, it’ll be awesome!”

Bucky gaped as he looked over at the other. “She’s got you saying it too!”

“Huh?” Steve asked, scrunching his nose and squinting his eyes. “What’re you going on about?”

“Nat!” Bucky groaned and pushed open in front door. “She’s always saying that damn word.”

“What word? Totally? It’s totally awesome.” Steve smirked. “You’re just jealous that we’re so cool.”

“Yeah, that must be it.” Bucky snorted and looked around his kitchen, eyes narrowed.

“Everything alright?” Steve asked, his mood still high as he rocked back and forth on his heels.

“Yeah, just…something feels kind of out of place, you know?”

“Would it be the couple sitting in your living room?” He grinned and skipped through the doorway, greeting the two loudly. “Hi guys!”

‘Oh God’, Bucky thought, he would never live this down. Swallowing his pride, he pulled off the mask and ran a hand through his hair as he walked through to the lounge room, watching as all eyes turned to him.

Nat smiled, a hint of sympathy beneath the laughter. “So, I see he dragged you out in his quest against crime.”

“One word, Nat, and I swear I will murder you, right here, right now!” Bucky threatened and fell down onto the couch beside his friend who held her hands up in surrender.

“I’ve got nothing to say. He didn’t show you the photos from when he made me do it? Worst. Date. Ever.”

“Wait…you two dated?” Clint frowned, looking between the superhero clad man and his girlfriend.

Nat snickered and wrapped her arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer. “We went on two dates, I never made it passed this one.”

“I was too weird for her.” Steve cut in with a wide smile.

Clint laughed and rested his head against Nat’s shoulder, looking towards their zany friend. “So, do you have a list of unusual dates, or something?”

The smile never disappeared as he nodded.

“And what’s the next one? Seeing as I never got to find out.” Nat asked, curious.

“Oh! I can’t say, it’ll ruin the surprise for Bucky, you know, if he’s prepared for a third date.” He finished shyly, his eyes glancing towards him.

Two more sets of eyes found their way to him and he shrugged, his lips pulling up in a soft smile. “I’ve come this far, right?”


End file.
